


Breathless

by bluepoppysunshine



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daehwi and Woojin are nursing majors...Jihoon is a theater major, Daehwi is 19 and Woojin and Jihoon are 22, I decided to rate M because the sex in Chapter 1 and 5 isn't super graphic, M/M, Mentioned Bae Jinyoung, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, NSFW (forgot that tag!), Partying, one night stand maybe becoming more than that, there is alot of swearing...sorry about that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepoppysunshine/pseuds/bluepoppysunshine
Summary: I'm currently rewriting this :)...final version coming this winter 2021 :)





	1. Woojin's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :D  
I was going to wait and post this when all the chapters were completed, but this was written just for 2Park Week and I wanted to show my support. Whee! Go Mods! :) Thank you for your hard work prepping for this.
> 
> This is based off of my response to the One Sentence 2Park Fanfic Challenge that was on @2parkweek. It was just a random blurb, but the response was so positive that I thought I would try to flesh out a whole story. **thank you for the inspiration and encouragement**
> 
> Although, I ended up leaving Twitter, I really got into trying to tell this story. My blurb was this:  
_Rolling over in his bed and breathing heavy, Woojin’s heart broke realizing it was all just a dream. The feeling of_ _Jihoon next to him and under him; the sounds he thought he made with another were in reality only his own. But, that__ perfume still lingered in the air around him._
> 
> Two chapters up! To be continued…Please enjoy! And thank you for reading. :D
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**6/20/20 edit:** I can't believe that this story is nearing a 1000 hits! that is just...amazing. To celebrate, I put together a playlist on Spotify as a thank you for everyone who has clicked on and/or read this in the last several months. <3 I'm so happy..._  
[Breathless Fanfic Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ZJm3Hxw9MD50KMijeexC7?si=uvCZKOdSR4eiGtmmyHYF5g)  
  


_“You outta know_  
_I’ve got the pieces of the heart you broke_  
_I got the bruises from the letting go_  
_You said you only needed time to breathe_  
_A little time alone so WHO THE HELL IS SHE?”_

“Oh shit.” Woojin says groaning from the pain radiating throughout his entire body. He knew that ringtone far too well. He also knew what kind of sound was going to come through the phone’s speaker as soon as he answered. Stealing a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand  
_*NOON*_  
he hesitantly answers:  
“Hwi?”  
“Park Woojin, you fucking asshole!”  
Woojin groans.  
“You knew damn well today was our A&P presentation!”  
_Oh God, it is Monday._  
“But, you just had to go to out for Sunday Funday didn’t you? And don’t tell me I’m too young to understand! I know what the hell went on. “  
_Hmm…at least one of us does._ Woojin thought brushing the bangs out of his eyes.  
“JinYoung saw you with some guy leaving Galaxy late last night.”  
Okay, Woojin didn’t expect that answer.  
“I had a rough week and I needed to unwind, MOM.”  
“Don’t MOM me; you need to get your shit together. We’re three weeks to the end of spring semester; two weeks until finals.”  
_Sighing…_  
“What happened in class?”  
“You’re fucking lucky that Dr. Anders loves you. She agreed to let us present on Friday. I told her you had the stomach flu. Be glad we’re friends.”  
Woojin let out a long held breath.  
“Look Hwi, I’m sorry okay. We’ve both got A’s right now anyway, so don’t panic. Our presentation will be great. The extra time we can use to polish it up to perfection.”  
Silence  
“If it’s any conciliation I feel like a truck backed over me, ok?”  
“Good.” Daehwi said sharply.  
“The room is spinning right now, Hwi. I’m going to take a couple sleep aids and I’m going back to bed.”  
_Wait…Was that a giggle?_  
“How sorry are you?”  
_Of course here we go,_ thought Woojin.  
“I’ll bring you Chinese takeout tomorrow. Okay?”  
“Fine…Mei fun with extra shrimp, beef noodle soup and four taro bao. Oh yeah and don’t forget extra chili oil on the side.”  
“I didn’t say I’d buy the whole damn menu!”  
“And a matcha boba milk tea.”  
_Groan..._Woojin’s stomach lurched at the mention. That did not sound good right now by any means.  
“Hwi, I’m hanging up. Just text me later.”  
“Bye asshole!”

Gathering his thoughts together, Woojin crawls out of bed. Before stepping out he notices one of his pillows now has a curious black smear on it. Brushing it off, he decides to address it later in the laundry. His hangover must be dealt with first. Gingerly, he takes a step off the bed as though the hardwood below was waiting to swallow him up.  
_What the fuck happened last night?_  
_I’m in my own apartment._  
_I know that much so I did get home; somehow._  
Confusion surrounds his aching head making the migraine even worse. Walking into his small bathroom Woojin opens the cabinet and grabs the small pill bottle he keeps on hand solely for days like this.  
_Ah sleep._  
Closing the cabinet his eyes focus in on the mirror’s reflection.  
_Huh?_  
His eyes widen. Tiny, dark red bite marks litter his neck, shoulders and upper back.  
_Okay, so it was one of THOSE nights._  
Again, he’ll deal with this later.  
He sighs taking a long sip of cold water to help swallow two small blue and white pills. Before climbing back into bed he turns his air conditioner on to full blast. Woojin stands in front of it for a few moments drinking in the glorious chill on his bare skin.  
Settling back into bed he takes a few deep breaths trying to relax using the hum of the air conditioner as his guide. Soon the medicine begins to soothe his aching head.  
_What guy???_  
He grumbles as his eyelids grow heavy falling into a deep sleep. Clarity would come soon enough…

*~~~*  
Pinks, blues and sparkling violets swirl inside Woojin’s mind’s eye slowly manifesting his needed answers. He sees his surroundings from the previous evening: Club Galaxy. Sunday Funday is the biggest party that the megaclub hosts each week for university students. Bodies were everywhere: on the spacious dance floor, in the corners lounging on puffy pillows and plush couches and in the hallways making out with each other. Undulating, bumping and grinding in the darkness. The air heavy with the smell of alcohol in sickeningly sweet concoctions mixed with sweat and way too much perfume. Woojin relishes in the thump of the bass from the DJ booth enjoying the needed distraction from the everyday. He came out alone tonight and was dancing with anyone who came across his path.  
Taking a break, drink in hand, he steps out into the outdoor patio for some much needed air. Breathing in the spring night air he begins to get the feeling that he is being watched. Coyly, he glances over his shoulder.  
_Yup, there he is._  
Seated alone not too far where from where Woojin is standing sits a young man who seems to be watching his every move. Their eyes lock on contact. Not sure if it’s the alcohol or himself talking, Woojin thinks  
_Wow, he’s really pretty._  
Mussed reddish-brown hair, pink glossy lips and sparkling eyes weighed down by dark shadow and eyeliner. He’s dressed sleekly: a pin stripe body hugging dress shirt with slim black pants and shiny black leather shoes sans socks. His legs are crossed right over left. Woojin’s eyes zero in on the guy’s naked ankles. He does a full body scan noticing something peculiar which causes him to giggle.  
_A black and silver choker, he’s actually wearing a fucking choker!_  
_What the hell. I’ll go say hi. _

Mouths start talking; lips move forming words and bodies begin to talk as well in their own ways.  
_Jihoon, he said his name was Jihoon;_  
_a theatre student from Masan._  
Woojin strains at the recollection.  
_Same age I believe._  
Seated next to one another, more Technicolor shots are downed. The closer their hands and faces are drawing together. Goofy giggles and playful slaps morph into lustful eye fucking. Woojin takes in a deep breath. He’s intoxicated, but not necessarily because of the tequila.  
_That scent, what IS IT that he’s wearing?_  
It’s like a spell entrancing him, drawing him in closer.  
In the darkness of the club just before one A.M. is when the first kiss happens: slowly, deeply, blocking out every noise surrounding them. Soft nibbles and tongues tasting hitting just the right spot causing Woojin to moan into Jihoon’s mouth. Moving to his neck, he sucks on the exposed peach skin below Jihoon’s choker gently bruising the area. He whimpers immediately. With that sound and in such close proximity, Woojin’s body soon begins to betray him.  
_We gotta get out of here…Now._  
With interlocking hands they run from the club. Woojin’s apartment is only a few blocks down the street from Galaxy right near the university’s central neighborhood.  
The front door slams open and the house keys slide across the floor.  
_Fuck the neighbors, _Woojin thinks.  
Lips crash into one another. A flurry of hands grab at whatever fabric they can hurrying to undress the other. Both are breathing heavily. Surprisingly, it’s Jihoon who stops the chaotic scene and pins Woojin by the waist against the door. Staring into the other’s almond eyes, Jihoon doesn’t need words. The look in them pleading to Woojin is enough:  
Savor it.  
He reaches up and tugs on the tiny heart charm hanging from the black choker in agreeance.  
_“Come here…”_ Woojin whispers.  
Their lips alone seem to be sharing an illicit secret with one another. They kiss softer this time taking in each other’s warm sweetness.

*~~~*  
In the present time in his quiet bedroom, Woojin’s body is visibly agitated. Tossing and turning; knotting the sheets in his fists. Eyes dancing behind tightly closed lids. Battling with what his memory bank will allow itself to reveal.  
_[My dream…no…I need to know what happened…Please don’t let me wake up yet. DAMN IT…]_  
*~~~*

Thankfully, the next thing he remembers is them being naked except for the bedsheets surrounding them. The two former strangers move as one familiar, destined unit.  
_This scent on his skin…God, what is it?! It’s addictive, it’s everywhere._  
Woojin thinks to himself as he nips at Jihoon’s shoulder leaving a trail of wet kisses from his collarbone to his pink nipples to his soft stomach taking his time on every part. Jihoon’s back arches the lower Woojin goes. He nearly comes just from his lover’s tongue lapping at his tiny belly button. Hands slowly began to stroke Jihoon’s hardness up and down. Simultaneously, Woojin’s mouth nips away at the ticklish crevice where Jihoon’s hip meets his lower body.  
“I know what I said, but I take it back…now…please now, Woojin. Just fuck me …” Jihoon whispered barely being able to spit out the words in any louder volume. He was panting hard; desperate for relief.  
Woojin didn’t need to be asked twice.  
Quickly rolling on a condom, Woojin kneels between Jihoon’s thighs gently pushing his knees back towards his chest. In this position, he wanted to watch Jihoon’s every reaction. Watching him squirm, writhe. Aligning his length Woojin pushes himself inside Jihoon. Slowly, ever so slowly; the reaction was immediate with a loud gasp from Jihoon. Woojin begins to gently push himself forward increasing in speed with each thrust. They began to moan in tandem. Jihoon buries his face in the pillow underneath his head trying to quiet himself. His sweat and tears had melted the heavy eye makeup that he was wearing instantly staining Woojin’s pillow case. Harder and faster, he thrusts into Jihoon causing him to grip the bedsheets tighter. Jihoon whimpers and moans until his body couldn’t handle the delicious pain anymore.  
“Ohhhhhh…WOOJIN…AHHHH!!!!”  
And in an instant he came between them...  
“What about you??” Jihoon could only whisper between breaths, his voice wreaked from orgasm.  
“Finish it.”  
Woojin did as asked; his thighs soon grinding hard against the other’s. He pushes himself inside Jihoon as fast and as deep as he can…it felt like he was falling. The perfume in the air was fueling him like gasoline.  
_What is it!?!?!?_  
_I know it…I know it…_  
Those words sputtered out of his mouth quickly. Woojin came harder than he ever had before. His whole body began to violently shake nearly causing tears to stream down his face from the pleasure.  
~***~

The room was dark by now with the air conditioner still running. It was like they used to say in those old black & white  
movies: when did you come out of the ether?  
The dream haze.  
Everything finally into focus.  
Rolling over in his bed and breathing heavy Woojin was soaking wet from sweat and seed. His heart broke though realizing it was all just a fever dream. His heart was just trying to recall the events of the night before. The feeling of Jihoon next to him and under him; the taste of the other’s skin, the sounds he thought he made with another were in reality only his own. But, that scent, that perfume still lingered in the air around him. Reaching over to grab onto his extra pillow he smiled at the dark black stain that he can now explain. Underneath it he feels something velvety.  
_The choker._  
There it was: Jihoon’s choker, complete with its tiny silver heart still intact.  
_Well, at least I have an excuse to try and see you again, Jihoon…_  
Woojin smiles at that thought, his fingers playing with the charm. He also remembers a detail of what his lover had said last night:  
_“Acqua di Gio”…_  
That’s the cologne Jihoon said he was wearing.  
Acqua di Gio…


	2. Jihoon's Recollection

_Lazard: 4 o’ Clock in the Morning (Trance Party Vol.2 Version):_  
_“Now I’m right where I want to be…_  
_losing track of time…_  
_but, I wish that it was still last night…”_

It’s dawn. The dark sky outside is slowly fading into a purple and pink haze. Jihoon begins to stir under the cool bedsheets. Gently, he stretches his legs and curls his toes trying his best to work out the kinks from the night before. His body sore, but his being is content. Last night was incredible. Sighing, a thought soon registers:  
_Where am I?_  
He wasn’t scared or panicky, but truly the opposite. It was just a feeling of slight disorientation.  
_Okay I’m in someone’s bed._  
_But, WHO is that someone laying next to me?_  
Jihoon nestles into the warm skin that’s flush against his back. This simple act brings goosebumps to the surface of his skin. An arm is curled around his waist.  
_So, this is your room stranger? OHHH…I bet it’s that guy from Galaxy last night; the incredible dancer…_  
_Nursing student I think…Ummm, yes, he hopes to become a pediatric nurse when he graduates from university._  
Jihoon begins to feel a hot flush creep across his face. Last night, he was feeling unusually bold and a touch lonely. As soon as The Stranger came into his periphery he was a “goner”. Minus the sex, the simple conversation the two of them had at the club was one of the best ones Jihoon’s had in ages.  
Thanks to the darkness and the fact that he had slept in his contacts, Jihoon cannot clearly make out The Stranger’s physical details. He would love to linger just a bit more and wait for first light to reveal the mystery. Not wanting to overstay his welcome though, he decides to go. For Jihoon, last night felt so very special. But, deep down he was a realist; to The Stranger, it may have just been another drunken hookup.  
Ever so gently, Jihoon pushes the arm aside and quietly leaves the confines of the bed. Using his phone for light, Jihoon tiptoes around the room gathering his clothes and belongings. Finding the bathroom, he shuts the door behind him to change. Clicking on the light, his refection reveals the results of last night.  
_WHOA…_  
Jihoon’s hair is sticking out in all directions. His eyes are red and irritated and his cheeks are covered by trails of black makeup. He chortles loudly biting his bottom lip.  
_Stranger, what did you do?_  
_I can’t walk home like this…_  
Besides the general public seeing him, he already is anticipating being roasted by his early bird roommates.  
_Okay…um…let’s see what you have, Stranger…_  
Jihoon begins to open the bathroom cupboards in search of aid.  
_Ah, here we go…_  
Smiling, he finds a pack of makeup remover wipes in a drawer.  
_Success…_  
After dressing though, he realizes something is missing…  
_Oh shit, the choker…Jisung’s choker…that I borrowed…_  
_It’s okay, I probably just missed it when I was picking up my clothes…_

The sunlight is now streaming into the small studio apartment giving Jihoon proper light to see. He scours the room as quiet as he can be.  
_Wow, this place is really clean. Maybe he’s never home._  
He takes a moment to look at the walls: Marvel comic book art and posters in lacquer frames abound along with Polaroids…lots of Polaroids.  
_Yes! That’s him…Jihoon notices quickly. What is your name, Stranger?_  
He sees a handsome face framed by slightly long bangs and smiling a naughty, snaggletooth grin in a group photo.  
_Woojin…his name is Woojin._  
Minutes tick by while Jihoon stares at the young man.  
_Oh man, I better get moving…_  
He continues to look for the choker with no such luck.  
_Damn it…Jisung will never let this go! I give up…I’ll just deal with it later._  
Before heading to the door, curiosity gets the best of Jihoon. Tiptoeing toward the bed, he sees Woojin bathed in sunlight. Jihoon guesses that they’re the same age or pretty close to it. His hair is now dyed a pretty shade of dusty blue (in the photo on the wall it’s a chocolate brown with red highlights). Details come into focus…  
_He’s beautiful…_  
Feeling a dull ache in his chest, Jihoon wanted to crawl back in bed next to Woojin so badly. The boy’s eyes were like burnt almonds (the ones he himself was reflected into only a few hours ago), a perfect profile, pierced ears and perfect cherubic lips. He remembers feeling those all over last night. He bites his bottom lip immediately from the thought. The sheets are only covering his top half and Jihoon notices the glowing skin along Woojin’s back and shoulders.  
_WOW…_  
Jihoon takes a mental snapshot of this moment. He feels privileged to have been able to witness it firsthand.  
Leaning down, he kisses Woojin’s forehead gently.  
_Kamsamida…I hope we’ll meet again soon…_  
And with that Jihoon slips out of the apartment his shoes in hand.

*~~~*  
On the walk home back to his apartment, Jihoon realizes that he forgot something else. Something slightly more important in his mind than his friend’s piece of jewelry:  
_Oh! Maybe I should have left my number for Woojin?? When will we…?? How will we…?? If he wanted to…just in case…_  
_Grrr, damn it…it’s too late now…_  
Jihoon bites his lip hard trying his best to push down the painful disappointment he’s feeling at this very moment.  
_Gah, stupid…last night was great and of course, why would I ever remember something like that…fail…oh well._

Brushing those thoughts aside, he finds himself nearly home already.  
_Maybe those three left for class and I can just take a shower and go right to sleep unnoticed._  
He relishes in that thought as he climbs the steps into his building…  
but not for long: 

_Fat chance on that…_  
Jihoon heard his roommates all the way down the hall. Entering the cramped, shared apartment, it’s a typical Monday morning. Music is blaring from Seongwu’s Bluetooth speaker sitting on top of the kitchen table. Jisung and Jaehwan are drinking coffee on their beat up sofa and gossiping to one another about someone or something from the weekend.  
“Hey! Look whose home!” yells Jaehwan. “You look happy. I bet someone had a good night.”  
Jihoon’s face immediately reddens; even after all this time of being friends, he STILL cannot get used to their brashness.  
“You looked good last night. Someone should have taken the bait,” Jisung said with a wink, “Oh hey, speaking of, where’s my choker?” he adds holding out his hand for effect.  
“Ummm…” Jihoon stutters while making a beeline for the refrigerator. He grabs a glass and pours himself some orange juice.  
“Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me. Again! Why is it that every single time you borrow something from one us, you return home, but said items fail to materialize?”  
“Yeah like my sunglasses from three weeks ago!” Seongwu yells from the bathroom.  
“And my watch that you borrowed from March,” adds Jaehwan from his spot on the couch.  
Jihoon takes a long drink. “Look, I promise I’ll find it, Jisung. If not, next paycheck I will scour eBay for another one.”  
Jaehwan cackles, “Wait a minute, eBay!?! The way you talk Jisung it’s a priceless designer item.”  
“Shut up, Jaewan. It’s cute and cheap and I like it.” Jisung sticks his tongue out.  
Jihoon smiles.  
“Ooh, meow…Look guys, we got to go.” Seongwu announces after shutting off the music and then grabbing his car keys. ”What about you, Jihoon? Do you need a ride in to campus today?”  
“Remember, Mr. Overachiever only has classes on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays.” Jisung replies while packing his things up for the day.  
“Sleep well, friend. You know we love you,” winks Jaehwan.  
Jihoon gives a small wave before walking towards his bedroom. “See you guys later.”  
A chorus of “Bye!” echoes through the room as the front door is shut.  
_Idiots…_


	3. Plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. :D  
Chapter 3 is on the short side, but this is the bridge for Chapter 4. I may go back and edit the fonts on these 3 chapters also. It will make them easier to follow. I didn't realize when I first posted these from Word that you had to literally put the code in for bold or italic. :D Oh well..._<--update! success! :)_  
Also, I had really wanted to write about Woojin wearing scrubs. I love a good medical drama so hence the random mention in the fic. :)  
Anywho, thank you again for reading my story. :)

_Part 1: Woojin *Tuesday Morning*_

Tired university students crowd into a small campus café. Woojin is still getting an earful from his friend Daehwi about him missing their anatomy class the day before. Only this time, the owner of the loud, animated voice from Monday is walking right beside him, not on the phone.  
“Hwi, I get it. Shit. I get it. I said I was sorry I don’t know how many damn times and I’m buying you lunch later today. I thought this was over.”  
“My friend, this is only the beginning. I will be on your ass until finals are over with,” Daehwi adds.  
Woojin mumbles to himself, “Lucky me.”  
Pointing to the café’s entrance, Woojin adds, “Listen, Hwi, let me get my caffeine and you can bitch at me until you’re blue in the face. Ok?”  
“As much as I want to, I actually have to leave you. I have to tutor someone this morning before prac-lab,” Daehwi smiles, “and by the way, you might want to zip your hoodie up just a little bit more.”  
“Huh?” Woojin says.  
“The love bites from your Sunday Funday-pin-up fantasy,” Daehwi points to Woojin’s neck.  
“Erm, yeah. Thanks.” Flushing slightly, Woojin quickly zips his hoodie all the way up to his chin completely covering his scrub top.  
Daehwi loops his arm under and over Woojin’s stopping him from walking further. “Look, Wooj, I love you, you know that. We’ve been friends for what? Six years? I just worry about you sometimes. You stay silent when things are going on. You never bring them up until you blow up and you’ve been literally in the ozone since I talked to you yesterday.”  
“I know.”  
Daehwi takes a deep breath, “You got it bad, don’t you? Don’t think I didn’t notice you playing with that choker in your hand while we were walking.”  
“What do you think, Hwi?” answers Woojin seriously.  
Trying to lighten the conversation, Daehwi pokes Woojin’s cheek: “Awww…our Woojini’s in love! Cute!!!”  
“Hwi, you know I will punch you. Lovingly, but, I still will punch you.”  
Daehwi adds cautiously, “I hope he’s worth it.”  
“Well, if we actually get to see one another again then I’ll let you know. I’m completely sober right now so I can judge honestly, openly and fairly.” Woojin adds with a wink, “Scouts honor.”  
“Let me help. You know I love doing re-con, Wooj. I’ll find out whatever you need to know.” Daehwi says excitedly.  
“Uhh, I don’t know, Hwi. What if he’s not interested in anything more? What if I look like an idiot?” asks Woojin.  
Daehwi grins, “You are an idiot, but you’re my idiot and I want you to be happy. Leave it to me.”  
“Wait, Hwi!”  
Blowing Woojin a kiss, Daehwi yells back, “Bye asshole!” Daehwi smiles and takes off on his way.  
Woojin thinks to himself, _I’m so screwed…_  
_I hope you’re around here somewhere, Jihoon. Just to confirm to me that you were even real the other night…_

~***~

_Part 2: Jihoon *Thursday Afternoon*_

“So, let me get this straight: he’s a nursing major from Busan?” Jaehwan asks Jihoon during their Thursday lunch break between classes at their apartment.  
Jihoon is at the sink washing their used ramen bowls and glasses, “Yeah, why does it sound weird when you say it?”  
“It’s not really. I just didn’t think that was your type.” Jaehwan then snaps his fingers, “Ah, wait a sec! I know what this is. This is feeding into your medical TV drama fantasies, isn’t it?”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” asks Jihoon.  
“Didn’t you have a huge crush on Minho from SHINee when he was in Medical Top Team?”  
Jihoon’s mouth drops wide open at the memory. “I was 16! And that’s absolutely irrelevant.” Jihoon throws a dry sponge at Jaehwan’s head. “Besides, genius, his character was a surgical resident; as in studying to be a doctor not a nurse. Those are two different professions.”  
“Ah, but it’s all medicine and hospital stuff, right? Cute boys in scrubs?” Jaehwan teases.  
“You know what? Jisung’s right for once. Shut up, Jaehwan.” 

After a few minutes of silence, Jaehwan speaks up again. “Actually, jokes aside, I have some news about your mysterious Park Woojin.”  
Jihoon grabs Jaehwan by the arm dragging him from the kitchen to their sofa. “Why didn’t you say something earlier??”  
“I was going to wait until tonight because I knew you would go postal. By the way, your nails are kind of hurting.” Jihoon releases his grip on Jaehwan’s arm. “Thanks. Anyway,  
although you didn’t ask me to, I decided to do some digging for you. And in my travels around campus someone found me instead.”  
“Who?” asks Jihoon.  
“His best friend, Lee Daehwi.”  
Jihoon’s brown eyes widen. “Oh, come to think of it. I did see you talking to someone yesterday outside the student union, but I just thought it was someone from one of your classes. Blond guy.”  
Jaehwan adds, “Yeah, I don’t know how he tracked me down, but he did. Anyway, Daehwi said that Woojin’s been moping around since Monday. It’s driving him nuts because he really wants to see you again, but didn’t know how to reach you.”  
Jihoon thinks to himself: _Yeah that was on you, Jihoon. Way to go._  
“Also, Woojin is officially single, by the way. Apparently, for quite a while; something about a really nasty breakup that happened before coming to university. And the clincher: Daehwi said that Woojin will be back at Galaxy on Sunday.”  
“Oh my God, Jaehwan! Thank you!!” Jihoon shouts. He grabs Jaehwan pulling him into a messy hug.  
“So, then, should I text Daehwi that it’s on?”  
“Abso-fucking-lutely!!” Jihoon yells, smiling from ear to ear.


	4. & Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. : ) I think this is going to be the last full chapter; I plan to do a final epilogue for chapter 5 soon-ish. 
> 
> Also, a small disclaimer- I’m not nor ever was a nursing major so the little bit of info that I incorporated into this chapter I found online from a few nursing schools/programs that I looked up. I know this is a fictional story, but I want to give the proper credit. So that plus my imagination equals Woojin’s part of the story. Hopefully, it sounds accurate.  
: ) 
> 
> thank you also to everyone who's been reading this...:D:D:D I do appreciate it very much!

Woojin is standing in front of his mirror fumbling with the buttons on his white dress shirt.  
Out loud he asks:  
_“Why am I so damn nervous tonight?? Oh yeah, that’s right, because you haven’t asked anyone out in how long?”_  
He takes a few deep breaths trying to settle the giant butterflies flapping around in his stomach. Four days, give or take, have passed since Daehwi’s update on his volunteer reconnaissance mission to find out about Jihoon’s plans. Since then, Woojin has been rehearsing over and over what exactly he wants to say to the boy when they meet at the club. In return for Daehwi’s “help”, Woojin has sworn up and down that he will be on his best behavior that night. Picking up a small framed Polaroid from his nightstand, Woojin smiles. It’s from the previous semester; it’s Woojin, Daehwi and their mutual friends JinYoung and Youngmin from one of their random weekend road trips. Woojin silently thanks his friend for his help. 

His phone vibrates reeling his thoughts back in.  
_Speak of the devil…_  
_***Lee-Hanna*:**_ good luck tonight, asshole. I did what I can…rest is up 2U…Ur amazing…remember that <3  
_Aww…_  
_But, wait for it…_  
_***Lee-Hanna*:**_ oh yeah and you better be in the fucking lecture hall in AM or you are so dead…  
_And there it is…_  
Woojin rolls his eyes and types:  
Yes MOM…:p. xo  
He then grabs his keys and wallet heading straight out the door.  
~***~

Jihoon, on the other hand, is floored, but focused. He and Jaehwan are in the backseat of Seongwu’s car, while Jisung is riding shotgun. All four roommates are going out to Galaxy tonight, but only two know about tonight’s real objective. Not much of a “plan” was officially made through Jaehwan’s check in with Daehwi other than the confirmation that Woojin would be out as well. The former strangers, now co-conspirators, figure how difficult would it really be for them to find one another?  
By the time they arrive, the queue lines are half way around the block. Jihoon begins to chew his bottom lip visibly concerned.  
“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye out. If he’s here, I’ll find him and drag him to you by his blue hair if need be.” Jaehwan whispers.  
Jihoon nods as Seongwu parks the car. The group splinters off each with their own plans for the night.  
_Why do I have the feeling this is not going to be as easy as I thought it would be?_

At almost the exact moment, Woojin is beginning to have the very same thoughts. He’s been seated at the bar on Level One for almost 45 minutes nursing a now watery rum and Coke. His eyes are continually scanning the entrance doors, walls and tables that surround him in search of Jihoon.  
_I’m starting to get really bored. Maybe if I head upstairs I’ll catch him. _  
The easiest way for Woojin to relax is to dance. Climbing the stairs the thumping bass greets him immediately washing the pent up anxiety and nerves away that have accumulated over the past few days. He recognizes the song being mixed immediately and starts to mouth along with the lyrics. He finds a narrow space on the large dancefloor sandwiching himself between a beauty with waist-length hair and a tall, well-built guy with coppery hair and designer clothes. Woojin politely smiles at the two.  
~***~

Downstairs at Level One, Jaehwan tracks Jihoon down for an update:  
“Anything??”  
Jihoon checks the time on his phone. “No. Where is he?? We’ve been here almost two hours and there’s no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he changed his mind.”  
Jaehwan knows that look on his friend’s face. Jihoon could easily start to cry or yell at any moment.  
“He’s here; I’m sure of it. Look, it may just be a misunderstanding. Jihoon, don’t worry.”  
Jihoon weakly agrees, “Yeah I guess you’re right. I think I’ll try upstairs one more time though just to be sure.”  
“Okay. I’ll keep watch down here. Go.” Jaehwan says patting his friend on the back.

_Let’s see, is this my fourth or fortieth time doing this tonight? God, this is all so stupid. I’m like a lovesick puppy. _  
Jihoon blinks a few times to help his eyes adjust to the darkness. Everyone is bathed in a pretty ultraviolet light glowing and shining like stars. The bass thumps hard inside his chest as he begins to walk the perimeter doing his best not to crash into those around him. His eyes dart all over the room; right and left, up and down.  
_Okay, Woojin. Where the hell are you?_  
Finally, something catches Jihoon by surprise. He recognizes Woojin almost immediately from his laugh, but something seems off. Creeping closer, Jihoon sees that Woojin is not alone. He’s near the back wall dancing with someone. They weren’t grinding or anything like that, but they were close enough. He could see a very tall guy whispering into Woojin’s ear. Jihoon’s stomach turned at the sight.  
Woojin turns his head and their eyes finally meet. Unfortunately, all Woojin could make out on that angelic face peering at him in the darkness was Jihoon’s visible disappointment. Turning on his heels, he makes a beeline for the stairwell.  
_Of course…why not? That’s my fucking luck…Why would I even think he would want to be with me?_  
It took every ounce of self-control for Jihoon not to start sobbing. His pace picks up the closer he gets to the front door. 

“Jihoon!! Wait!!” Woojin yells following him outside into the cool night.  
Arms crossed Jihoon walks faster and faster trying to outrun Woojin. They finally end up near the alley not far from Galaxy that is lined with late night food stalls. Woojin reaches out to stop Jihoon who jumps back his hands raised in surrender.  
“Woojin, you really don’t have to say anything. I get it.”  
“Jihoon, I was waiting all night for you.”  
“Yeah, sure you were, Woojin. Look, I’m tired and I’ve been running around this fucking club for the last two hours trying to find you. Then, when I do, I see you’re out with someone else. It’s like a fucked up game of tag and I’m done being ‘it’ tonight.”  
Woojin combs his fingers through his hair in frustration. “What? Do you think I was trying to blow you off? Oh God, Jihoon.”  
“Prove me wrong then.”  
“Fine.” Cocking an eyebrow, Woojin pulls Jihoon’s missing choker out of his back pocket.  
Jihoon’s eyes dart from the choker to Woojin’s face and back again. His beating heart is thundering loudly in his ears.  
In an instant, Jihoon lunges forward. Their lips crash into one another. Jihoon’s fingers grip tightly onto Woojin’s cotton candy hair deepening the kiss. Woojin, in response, pulls Jihoon into a tight embrace; his hands holding firmly around Jihoon’s waist to prevent the two of them from falling down to the ground. It’s messy, passionate and (and for Jihoon) slightly angry.  
They part, breathless. The kiss’s aftermath is obvious by their red and swollen lips, blown pupils and heaving chests.  
Silence falls between them each still in the other’s hold.  
Woojin speaks first: “Proof enough?”  
Jihoon bites his bottom lip.  
“I was going crazy all week, Jihoon. All I wanted to do was see you again. There is and was no one else. And the dance that you saw inside was just that; a dance, nothing more. I even told the guy that I was waiting for someone. It was completely innocent.” Woojin hands settle on Jihoon’s shoulders. “Honestly.”  
A single tear falls down Jihoon’s cheek.  
Woojin leads Jihoon to a set of nearby steps where they sit down to talk.  
“Look. Why don’t we start over? Can we both agree that we fail at making so-called plans? Or better yet, our friends do.”  
Jihoon wipes his eyes laughing hard at the last statement.  
“Had we just said, let’s meet at blank-blank at blank o’clock none of this confusion would have happened.” Woojin continues, “Wow, we both really suck at this.”  
Jihoon adds, “And like every other crazy, drunken couple that we see on a weekly basis, we almost had a huge verbal fight in the middle of the street at one a.m. over something stupid. Yep, that’s basically a typical Sunday night around here.” The two guys’ laughter echoes off of the walls around them.  
~***~

“Can I ask you something?” asks Woojin.  
Jihoon nods, already knowing what the question will be.  
“The other morning, why didn’t you stay? Or wake me to at least say goodbye?”  
Jihoon blinks hard several times preparing his answer. “I wanted to. I really did. But, uh...Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but I was scared to.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just to clarify, I don’t go home with random people, okay? Like what you and I did, you know?” Jihoon’s cheeks start to burn. “Rarely, I should say; twice, maybe? Anyway, I’m rambling. Getting to the point, I had one really bad experience and I didn’t want to take a chance on that happening a second time. Also, I didn’t want to get my hopes up too high and then be wrong that maybe this was something more than just a one-night stand.”  
Woojin nods in agreement.  
“But, in my defense I did think about leaving my phone number for you, just in case. Problem is that I only remembered to do that half way home.”  
Woojin snorts. “Wow, fail Hoonie. Way to go.”  
Jihoon pinches Woojin’s thigh. “Okay, you asked a question. Now it’s my turn. Your friend Daehwi mentioned to my roommate Jaehwan that you’ve been single for some time. He said that you had a really bad breakup. May I ask what happened?”  
“Ah shit, Hwi.” Woojin mumbles to himself.  
“Listen, Woojin, don’t worry about what was repeated going any further. Jjaeni may have a big mouth about a lot of things, but when it comes to stuff like this he keeps quiet.”  
Woojin pauses trying his best to form an explanation. “Well, to be honest, it didn’t end in like some epic, ‘I love you’ ‘I hate you’ ‘we can’t do this anymore’ sort of thing. Maybe if it had happened like that, it wouldn’t have hurt as badly as it did. You know, you get it out, hurt and move on. I was 18 and my ex-girlfriend ghosted on me. We fell hard and fast and maybe that should have been the signal that whatever we were was going to burn out sooner than later.”  
Jihoon asks, “So, it was just poof! She was gone, out of the picture?”  
“Yeah. I mean, I look back now and can see the signs clearly, but at that time I was bonkers over her. Thank God for starting university because I couldn’t wait to leave Busan and just forget about her and everything that went on.”  
“You and Daehwi are both nursing majors, right? And are in the same year? How though? He’s younger than you,” asks Jihoon.  
“Hwi is the smartest person I know. He graduated high school early because of the advanced classes he was able to pick up. It’s pretty kick ass actually.”  
“Wait, college at 16? Graduating by, what 20? Wow damn. You guys have been friends a long time?”  
Woojin smiles, “Six years, I think. He moved into the house next door to my family. The first time I saw him he was dancing around on their back porch to Rihanna’s ‘S.O.S.’. He literally stopped mid-step, started waving and ran over to greet me. I was very confused because it was just so damn random. Like what planet did you come from? But, we clicked. We’re so different, but I think that’s why our friendship works, if that makes sense.”  
Jihoon adds, “No it really does. I heard someone once say that you really can’t choose who you befriend or on the other side of that, even fall for. It just happens.”  
Woojin slides his arm around Jihoon’s waist pulling him closer.  
~***~

The two of them sit in relative silence on the steps for a time just enjoying the closeness. 

Jihoon’s mind soon starts to wonder.  
_Would it be awkward if I asked about his summer plans? Is it too soon? I mean finals are coming up…_  
_You know you’re dying to ask, Jihoon, so just take a deep breath and do it. _  
\---

_That means anytime now…_

\---  
Woojin notices the look on his face, “You okay, Jihoon? Starting to zone out?”  
“What?! Yeah! I mean, no. I was just…uh…hey, I was just wondering and with all honesty, its probably a long shot, but will you be staying in Seoul at all this summer? Because I will be and if you are too then we can hang out again. Or something.”  
_Yikes, just word vomit it all out, Jihoon._  
“You mean you’re not sick of me yet?” Woojin’s cute smirk instantly calms Jihoon’s nervousness.  
_Please say yes…please say yes…please say yes _  
“Actually, I have to.”  
_Yessssss…_  
“Really?”  
_Wow, hello, Mr. Obvious…_

Woojin continues on, “If I want to graduate on time next year I have to be. I have clinicals finally during the summer session.”  
“What is that?”  
“Honestly, its what every single one of my instructors has used to put the fear of God in all of us nursing majors since freshman year.”  
Jihoon’s eyes widen to saucer-like proportions.  
“I’m kidding…well, not really. On the first day at university Dr. Anders, who is my favorite professor, told us to look around the room. She said ‘There’s seventy-five of you right now; in two years by the time your first week of clinicals finish at least twenty of you will drop out of the program.’ “  
“That’s hardcore. How does it work? Do you get to see patients?”  
“You do. Its all supervised though. You work shifts just like the professional registered nurses do. Plus, you bounce around. You can be in a hospital for a week and a small practice the next. The hours are what gets people.I’m terrified, but so excited.”  
“How did you know you wanted to be a nurse?”  
Woojin smiles,“Hmm…well, my grandma was one. For, I don’t know, about thirty years she worked at a small family practice; obstetrics mostly. I spent a lot of time with her when I was kid during the summers and I loved hearing her stories and looking through her old photos of her in her uniform and in the office. She was hilarious and way ahead of her time. So, yeah, I think that’s where it started. What about you? You said you’ll be here this summer too.”  
“Yeah, no summer courses, just working. I work as an usher at one of the playhouses in the city. Its fun. The pay isn’t that great, but I get to see any show that comes through which is priceless.” Jihoon answers.  
“That’s cool. Sounds pretty drama-free.”  
Jihoon laughs. “You’d be surprised.”  
“Enlighten me.”  
“Well, the biggest problem is audience members and their phones. We have signs posted along the walls of the theater, in plain view that say ‘for the safety of our performers all video recording and photo taking is strictly prohibited.’ But, every performance, no matter the show, I see this.” Jihoon demonstrates using his own phone. “Now, you would assume it would be people our age or younger, right? Nope! Its older adults. And they try to be so stealthy. I know the theater’s dark, but your phone is set to bright. You’re not hiding anything. The funniest ones are the little ahjummas.”  
Woojin adds laughing, “Oh yeah. Got to show the grandkids on ‘The Facebook’.”  
Jihoon cracks up at that. 

Woojin reaches out and laces his fingers with Jihoon’s. His eyes set firm on the other’s; his voice steady. “I really like you, Jihoon. This whole crazy thing between us just feels right.”  
Jihoon nods his stomach doing sommersaults. “I agree with you.”  
“I want to get to know you better. Time Is going to be hard come June, but I think we can make it work. What do you think? Do you want to see where this goes?”  
The nervous mega watt smile on Jihoon’s face was enough of an answer for him. Jihoon cups Woojin’s face kissing him sweetly.  
“What do you think, idiot?”  
“You know,” Woojin adds his snaggletooth in full view now, “I think I need some convincing.”  
“Do you now?”  
“Uh huh.”  
Jihoon stands up and brushes off the back of his jeans. He reaches out his hand to Woojin to help him off the step.  
Jihoon steps closer, still holding tight to Woojin’s hand. Flushing his whole body with Woojin’s, he whispers, “Well…you’re going to have to wait for it.”  
“Aye! That’s not fair!”  
“Tough.” Jihoon smirks. “But, in the meantime, I’m hungry. You?”  
“Yeah.” Woojin looks at his watch. “Bars will be shutting down soon. If we go eat, we should probably do it now before the rush.”  
Jihoon nods.  
“Tteokbokki? Or fried chicken?”  
“Both.” As they start walking, Jihoon remembers something. “Ah, Woojin, give me one second.”  
Stopping, he sends a quick text to Jaehwan:  
Found him finally. Or he found me…something like that…C U tomorrow ;)  
“Okay.”  
The two walk away, hand in hand.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again. :) This is the end of my 2Park Week entry finally. This takes places a few months after chapter 4 ends, an in progress report of our favorite couple. It’s on the fluffy/domestic side, but with a little bit of smut thrown in so I updated the tags. Also, pardon the food references; I’m on an Asian food/travel vlog kick. : ) I really like this little AU world so I may write again within the same space down the line. It’s crazy because this started off with one blurb, then a one-shot (just Woojin) then came Jihoon’s side to balance it out and well, a few more chapters later here we are. It’s been really fun actually and I am over the moon with the response because I honestly didn’t expect much. Thank you times infinity for reading my little story.  
Merry Christmas and see you in 2020! <3

_4 Strings- Until You Love Me _

_~*it’s the way you make you feel_  
_I desire all that you reveal_  
_leaves me breathless on my knees_  
_until you love me*~_

Wednesday, Late July, 4:45am

_Early in the morning_ and _very late at night_ are subjective descriptions of time, each one depends upon who you ask and where exactly they may be coming from at that particular moment. For Park Woojin, this was the very tail end of his night.  
His keys lightly jingle as they turn the locks on his apartment door. He sees in the soft light shining from the lamp on the bedside table the same beautiful sight that’s he’s been able to witness a few times a week for nearly three months now. His boyfriend, Park Jihoon, is sprawled across Woojin’s bed, half-covered by a small fleece blanket with his iPad and eye glasses beside him on the mattress.  
_Well, at least the brat remembered to take his damn contacts out tonight._  
He chuckles and shakes his head at the sleeping boy. 

~*~*~  
_Woojin has been assigned to the night shift for his first summer of clinical rotations for nursing. His schedule averages five days a week, eight __to twelve hour shifts each day. His current shift lasted from 8pm-4am with his time spent mostly helping out in the ER with simple cases._ _Tonight’s patients varied including a child with a stomach bug to a drunken partier who tripped and fell while leaving a noraebang *which_ _resulted in the businessman needing stiches to his forehead*). Usually, Woojin would still be at the hospital for another hour finishing up any __tasks he’s been assigned along with his patient charts. He would then have to try his best to track down his shift supervisor, who always_ _seemed to be indisposed, to sign off on said charts before he could clock out. It was thankfully a slow night; a thought Woojin happily kept to_ _himself as to not jinx it. It’s a well-known superstition among all medical professionals who work emergency to NEVER repeat that very_ _thought out loud. It seems to instantly speak chaos into existence and a quiet night can become pandemonium. _

_When Jihoon stays over, Woojin makes a point to stop at a 7-11 on his drive home. He picks up the same few items for them to share for_ _their early breakfast: kimbap, a few pieces of boneless fried chicken or sausages and dessert. Along with what Woojin brings home, the two_ _would then share cups of Shin Ramyun in bed and watch funny YouTube reaction videos until they fell asleep. The duration of their time_ _together always depended on the day. This was especially the case for Jihoon who had to be up by eleven A.M. to make the matinee at the __theater. Woojin joked time and time again how corny their routine had become, but deep down he really loved it as did Jihoon. Their small __world is comfortable and happy._  
~*~*~

Woojin kicks off his Pumas by the front door. He sets his backpack and a small grocery bag down onto the kitchenette’s counter. Quietly, he makes his way to the bed, collapsing next to Jihoon who stirs as the mattress dips beside him. Jihoon opens his arms wide burying himself into Woojin’s soft hoodie. His left hand cards through Woojin’s (now) dark red hair:  
“Hey, morning.”  
Woojin kisses Jihoon softly. “Brat, did you try to stay up all night?”  
Jihoon answers, “Ah, you know I have trouble sleeping.”  
“Clearly,” Woojin adds pointing to Jihoon’s iPad. “And what drama were we binging tonight?”  
Jihoon pouts slipping on his glasses. “Oh, shut up asshole. How was your shift?”  
“Not bad. Twenty hours, one paper final and one practical final left to go and my summer semester is over,” Woojin answers.  
Jihoon’s free hand reaches down and plays with the untied drawstring hanging from Woojin’s red scrub pants. “Yessss. And we still have a couple of weeks of freedom before the fall semester kicks in. We need to go out this weekend.”  
“We should.”  
“Ooh, you have your dad’s car here, too. That thing screams V.I.P.,” Jihoon says, a naughty smile spreading across his face.  
“Nah, Hoonie. That’s way too risky. He’s only let me borrow it for the summer to get back and forth from the hospital, you know that. It’s bad enough that I have to report the damn mileage to him every week. If anything happened to it, I’d be fucking toast. Plus, he wants it back in Busan within the coming week because it needs inspected.”  
“You still owe me a ride in it at some point,” Jihoon relents. “Well, it was worth a try. I guess we’ll all be piled into the OngWagon again.”  
Woojin scrunches his nose, an honest answer escaping his lips, “I like your friends, Seongwu and Jaehwan especially. Ha Sungwoon too, when I get to see him. But, babe, I was hoping that it could be just you and me this weekend.”  
Jihoon says with a snort, “I love how you skipped Jisung in that friend list.”  
“Look, he and I are okay. Now.” Woojin’s eyes widen at the last word. “But, that first time you and I went to Galaxy officially as boyfriends, Jisung would not leave me alone. He wanted to know every single detail about my life. I swear he was looking for a problem just to report it to you.”  
Jihoon adds, “Jisung can be a lot to handle. I’m on my third, almost fourth year, of living with him, I know this and have been there. But, once you successfully pass the catty/asshole/stink-eye level he will let up. He can actually be very kind, but that’s his defense mechanism.”  
“Aish, I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end if he really hated me.”  
“So, what’s the plan, Wooj? It’s still the summer, so Galaxy is out. Cover charge and drinks are back to full price.”  
“Ah yes. Thanks for the reminder that in the real world we are all broke ass students. How romantic,” Woojin says with a slight snark. “Anyway, I was thinking ParagonBar Saturday night. It’s not a giant place, but they have a restaurant and an arcade attached to it. We can eat, drink, game and dance.”  
“Yeah, that sounds really good. Should I just meet you there since its closer to my apartment?”  
Woojin nods, “I’ll text you the details.”  
Jihoon unzips Woojin’s hoodie and nestles into Woojin’s scrub top hugging him tightly. “For now, you should go shower and change dude. You smell like antiseptic.”  
“Is that not hot?” Woojin pulls away with a wink.  
Jihoon pushes him off the bed, Woojin landing on the floor with a thud.  
“Ah come on. You know you want to play with my stethoscope. I may even have an extra pair of latex gloves around here somewhere.”  
Jihoon tosses a small pillow at Woojin, his face hot and beet red. “Go!!”  
Woojin does get the last (non-verbal) word in though before he shuts the bathroom door. 

“Wait! Did you just moon me!?” 

~*~*~  
Jihoon hears the shower turn on as he gets up from the bed heading into the kitchenette. He places a small teapot of water onto the single burner for their ramen and takes out Woojin’s jar of kimchi from the dorm-size fridge.  
_Gah, I’m hungry. I really need to set a better schedule for myself. I thought it being summer would help…_  
Rummaging through the plastic bag, his stomach begins to growl as he unloads each Clingfilm-wrapped container.  
_Let’s see, we have tuna kimbap, some spicy fishcake and, ooh, 2 slices of matcha cream roll cake. Yum…_  
_Hmm…that’s weird…there’s something else in here._  
Jihoon fishes around inside the plastic bag and discovers a small, flat orchid-colored box buried beneath a mound of paper napkins and wooden chopsticks.  
_It’s a gift…_  
His mind begins to race trying to figure out what exactly it’s for and why.  
_???_  
He lightly plays with the shimmery ribbon surrounding the box. Attached is a small card that reads:  
_To: My Love Hoonie._  
Jihoon’s heart swells, but his mind immediately begins to overanalyze the kind gesture.  
_What Is this for??_  
_I haven’t really done anything._  
He continues on:  
_Did I forget something?? Is there some of kind of anniversary I missed??_  
_Wait, are we even at that point yet??_  
_I didn’t think we were one of “those” couples…the ones who have an anniversary for the tiniest thing. Like I remembered your exact coffee order at Starbucks today, let’s pop the champagne!_  
Jihoon lets out a giggle staring at the box in his hands.  
_Actually, I do know Wooj’s exact coffee order: venti iced Americano with three pumps liquid sugar, not granulated and especially not “in the raw” because he hates sipping the coffee through a straw and having to crunch on the sugar before swallowing it. Most people enjoy that extra hit of sweetness; I know I do, but my Woojini, nope._  
_Entering Hallmark Card territory…_

__

__

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Woojin appears behind him, as if reading Jihoon’s mind; his hair is damp and he’s dressed in a t-shirt and baggy track pants. The apartment is silent except for the whistling of the teapot. Woojin clicks off the burner setting it aside.  
“Woojin…”  
“Go ahead and open it, Jihoon.”  
Jihoon slides the ribbon off and takes a breath before removing the lid.  
“Wooj…”  
Inside is a simple black leather cord necklace with a tiny, silver charm dangling from it. Jihoon gently picks it up to look at it closer. He recognizes what it is immediately.  
“It’s a sparrow…from my chamsae…Woojin, what’s this for? Where did you find it?”  
Stepping closer to Jihoon, Woojin explains. “I found it at the fashion market on my way home one morning. I’ve had it for a while, but I wanted to wait until the right moment to give it to you. Today felt like a good day. And! As to not leave myself out…” Woojin holds out his wrist to Jihoon, “I found this at the same stall.”  
On Woojin is a similarly made bracelet, but his charm is a tiny heart with the letters PJH inside.  
Jihoon is at a loss for words. Woojin can be loud *make that really loud*, obnoxious, harsh. But every once in a while he will let his guard down and do or say something that makes Jihoon want to melt. 

“Help me put it on? I always have a hard time with lobster claw clasps.” Jihoon glances over his shoulder.  
He hands Woojin the necklace clicking it into place. The necklace grazes his boyfriend’s collarbone, the charm cool against Jihoon’s skin. Woojin’s arms wrap around Jihoon from behind who leans back into the touch and closes his eyes. Woojin whispers: “Don’t panic if I say this, but you mean so much to me Jihoon. I’m not the best at saying what I feel and I know it’s only been a few months, but…”  
Jihoon’s kiss halts the thought as they lace their fingers together, each still fully wrapped in the other’s hold. “Me too, Wooj. Believe me, me too.”  
They kiss again; Woojin breaking free to leave a trail of kisses across Jihoon’s face. His cheek, jawline and the pulse point on Jihoon’s neck are all mapped out by his boyfriend’s beautiful lips. Woojin’s breath is hot and ticklish; he can faintly smell the cologne on Jihoon’s neck. His body reacts to that scent, its first memory the two secretly made together. Jihoon can feel Woojin harden from behind with each nip at his neck. Jihoon releases their hands so he can fist one through Woojin’s hair appealing to him for more. Jihoon lets out a gasp as Woojin’s hands slide underneath his shirt trailing his fingers down below Jihoon’s waistband.  
“Woojin, what about our food?” Jihoon asks with a giggle between breaths.  
Woojin answers almost growling, "Ten minutes…give me ten minutes…”  
“Yes…” Jihoon reaches out to grip the nearest counter knowing what’s ahead.  
“Oh…no underwear today?”  
Jihoon flushes, “Okay, so maybe I had hoped for some sexy time this morning. Didn’t expect it to be in the kitchen, but here we go.”  
“Goofball.”  
Woojin takes Jihoon’s length into the palm of his hand. teasing him with just a few of his fingers touching at a time.  
“Really, baby??”  
“Shut up, Hoonie. Let me do my thing. ”  
Woojin slowly begins to pump his hand. Jihoon leans further back into Woojin’s chest, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. Breaths escape from Jihoon’s lips tingling Woojin’s neck the further he leans into him. Jihoon’s eyes close as Woojin starts pumping faster. Quiet mews help to break the apartment’s silence. Jihoon’s body soon begins to surrender to the rhythm; his rear grinding against Woojin’s own hard sex. Woojin slows down again teasing a desperate Jihoon. He continues this two more times until Woojin relents and brings Jihoon to a full orgasm finally. The skin on Jihoon’s knuckles is a ghostly white from gripping the counter hard as he came.  
“And you call me a brat…” Jihoon breathes heavily into Woojin’s neck, leaving several light kisses behind.  
~*~*~ 

“Woojin, I really love the necklace. That was so sweet of you. I’ll wear it as much as I can.” Jihoon says picking up a piece of kimbap with his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth.  
“Can you do me huge favor though, Hoonie?” Woojin asks after a slurp of spicy noodles.  
Jihoon answers with his mouth full, “If you’re going to ask me not to lose it I will dump this soda on you. And don’t think I won’t.”  
Woojin laughs, “Hey, don’t blame me. You’re the one who can’t keep your shit straight. And anyways, Jaehwan was the one who told me all about your track record so…”  
Jihoon makes a mental note to strangle his friend the next time he heads back their own apartment.  
Woojin keeps going, “It’s like Fractured fucking Fairytales…you’re Hansel and Gretel, but instead of leaving a trail of breadcrumbs you leave a trail of your shit or should I say other people’s shit half-way around the Seoul metropolitan area never to be seen again.”  
His boyfriend just glares back at him pouting. “Are you done?”  
“Yes.” Woojin smirks and a blows a kiss to Jihoon. “For now, my love…for now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Daehwi’s ringtone is Karma by UK girl band The Saturdays :D…I still really like this song…it’s from 2009 or 2010 I think…LOL :D  
2) I *really* love K-pop boys wearing heavy eye makeup and chokers; its my favorite look on them…if you were curious about the Dior cologne…just a favorite scent from memory :D  
3) this is my first official fic of any kind…I’m a FF reader not a writer...I tried :D  
<3


End file.
